Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time
|video game title 2 = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness |japanese title 2 = |image = PMD2.1.jpg |image 2 = PMD2.2.jpg |caption = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness box art cover. |generation = Generation IV |players = 1 |platform = Nintendo DS |category = Dungeon Crawler |developer = Chunsoft |publisher = Nintendo |japanese release date = September 13, 2007 |north america release date = April 20, 2008 |european release date = July 4, 2008 |south korean release date = December 11, 2008 |australian release date = June 19, 2008 |cero = A |esrb = E |acb = G |oflc = G |pegi = 3 |grb = ALL |japanese image = Pokémon Explorers of Time Japanese.PNG |japanese image 2 = Pokémon Explorers of Darkness Japanese.PNG |japanese caption = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness Japanese box art cover. }} and is the second set of games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. The game was re-released around a year later with bonus Wi-Fi features, extra episodes and 2 new playable Pokémon. Gameplay The basic controls have little variance from others in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. You can set moves and items to certain hot-keys, and you may link moves at Electivire's Link Shop just before heading out on your exploration. There are new items in the game such as Geo-pebbles, a downgrade from the Gravelerocks (items that you throw at enemies.) Another difference is that Heal Seeds and some Orbs become available as early as the first dungeon, unlike in Red/Blue Rescue Team. In the Type quiz that begins the game, there is a feature where you press your finger (or Stylus) against the touch screen so it can detect your "Aura" (this has no effect on which Pokémon you'll play as, but will determine what special item you receive. This feature determines your "aura" by the color you set your DS, DS lite, or DSi's menu for) Also, your Partner Pokémon cannot be of the same Type or Generation as the "Leader"; per example, if you are to be Torchic, you may choose between Generation I Starters, Generation II Starters, Generation IV Starters, and Fire-type choices will not appear. As well as these changes:The feature of Genders among Pokémon is added, along with Eggs, which can be cared for by Chansey at its Daycare Center. Plot The game begins with an image of a stormy sea, in which two characters are shouting to one another. it is unknown wether they are human or Pokemon, however. The scene will then move to a beach, where the main character lies unconscious on its shore. Meanwhile, whichever Pokémon you choose for your partner is attempting to enter the Wigglytuff Guild, However, He/She becomes frightened by the sentry system and flees before the door could be opened. A Zubat and Koffing appear hiding behind a rock near the door, and decide to mess with your partner. Your Partner then finds you passed out on the beach, with only a memory of being human, and your name. At first, your partner thinks you are lying about once being human, but then asks you your name (this is where you put your name in.) Then, Zubat and Koffing come along, steal your partner's Relic Fragment, and the twosome run into Beach Cave. You decide to help your partner out, and you and your partner dash into the cave. At the deepest part, you see Koffing and Zubat, looking at the fragment. They battle you, and when you defeat them, they drop the Relic Fragment and run away. When you arrive back on the beach, your partner asks to form an Exploration Team with you. You accept, and then he/she explains about becoming an Exploration Team at Wigglytuff's Guild. With the help of Your presence, your Partner finds the courage to enter the Guild. In the Guild there are many other Pokémon, Wigglytuff is the Guildmaster, Chatot his right hand Pokémon, Diglett the Guild sentry, Loudred who helps Diglett with the Sentry Duty and wakes you up in the morning. Sunflora, Corphish, Chimecho, Croagunk and Bidoof are the other guild members. Once you join the Guild, your first mission will be to do a request for a Spoink to return its lost pearl at the bottom of Drenched Bluff. It rewards you with 2000 Poké, but Chatot takes it and gives you one-tenth of the value, saying that the rest is given as guild funds.The next day, Chatot asks you to do another job on the Job Bulletin Board, and this routine follows for a few days. After this, on one day, Chatot asks Bidoof to show you around Treasure Town. When you enter it, your partner shows you around town a lot more than Bidoof. The only shops you can enter are Duskull Bank, Kangaskhan Storage, and the Kecleon Shop and Kecleon Wares. After going to the Kecleon Shop, you will notice that an Azurill and a Marill are coming your way to the Kecleon Shop and ask for some Apples. After they leave, Marill discovers that they had an extra Apple, but the older Kecleon tells them that it is his gift. Azurill then stumbles and its Apple rolls toward you. When it takes it from you and apologizes, you black out and can hear cries for help. After you wake up, your partner asks you what happened. After this whole ordeal, you go back to the right half of the town, and find Azurill and Marill with a Drowzee, agreeing to search for a lost item of Azurill's. He then bumps into you, apologizes, and leaves with the pair. Then, you get your second dizzy spell and find Azurill with Drowzee in a mountainous region. It appears as if Drowzee is forcing Azurill do something for it. Then Azurill wails for help in a similar manner to that in your first dizzy spell. You tell your partner what you saw, but it shrugs it off in disbelief. Bidoof, remembering the time, tells both you and your partner to hasten towards the guild before Chatot punishes all of you. On arriving, Chatot shows you the Outlaw Notice Board and explains that that is where all posters for wanted crooks are kept. Suddenly, the board flips and you see its blank side. Shocked, your partner asks Chatot what just happened. Chatot gives you an explanation of how Dugtrio changes the old requests for the new ones. After it gets flipped back, your partner starts shuddering. On asking him why, he asks you to look at the top-left of the board and you see Drowzee on the poster as a petty crook. Shocked in the extreme, you and your partner rush out of the guild and find a lone Marill. It tells you that Drowzee abducted Azurill to Mt. Bristle, and requests that you go to save him. On defeating Drowzee, Azurill and its brother have an emotional moment while Officer Magnezone apprehends Drowzee. After a few days continuing your normal day-to-day jobs, Chatot will ask Diglett to teach you how to do sentry duty. You will have to cover Diglett's post from time to time, so remember how to play this mini-game. Then, after another few days of your normal day-to-day jobs, Chatot will give you a real treat- your first actual exploration! You have to investigate an unknown dungeon known as the Secret Waterfall, but when you reach the place, you realize that a deluge of water is in front of you, and your partner automatically assumes that there is nothing more, but you feel something from it and decide to investigate further. You then attempt to run through the waterfall, but the pressure is too great for you. You get another dizzy spell and see a figure in your dream running through the waterfall and a dungeon on the other side. Your partner gets convinced on hearing this, and both of you venture through it to get to the Waterfall Cave. Once you get through it, You shall see that the deepest part is studded with jewels and colorful crystals. On seeing a huge one in the center, Both you and your partner try to remove it by pulling it, but to no avail. You then get another vision of the figure in your dream pushing the jewel, and the ground shaking. Your partner try pushing it, and a deluge of water swamps the cave spouts out into the Hot Spring. You find Torkoal and a few other Pokémon lying in there. You and your partner decide to rest there, before returning to the guild. After doing your day-to-day jobs, you will find that two Pokémon are at the Job Bulletin Board and when they turn around you find out who they really are- your petty enemies, Zubat and Koffing. Alarmed, they inform you that they only lost to you due to the fact that their boss wasn't around, and tell you that he is about to arrive. On climbing the ladder, their 'boss' emits a very foul stench making everyone in the guild complain and suffocate. If you still haven't gotten the answer to who it is, let me relieve you of the suspense- a Skuntank, the boss of Koffing and Zubat, comes onto the scene and shoves your partner out of the way and threatens you to move if you didn't want to face the same punishment. You do so, and run to your partner's aid. He is alright, and everyone marches down to Chatot and Wigglytuff demanding the reason that they had arrived, and they tell you that they are Team Skull. Everyone then starts complaining about it, but Wigglytuff becomes sad and is about to cry. Chatot, filled with fear of Wigglytuff's rage orders everyone while trembling to be as happy as they can, even if it hurted to do so as Wigglytuff's rage is causing tremors inside the guild. Seeing everyone happy, Wigglytuff stops crying and remains in his happy condition, as always. At the end of this dilemma, Chatot says that everyone can take a day off and stay relieved at this averted catastrophe. Along the way, you find out how you came to be a Pokémon and the purpose you had to serve to save the world from paralysis. The game can be played further to recruit all Pokémon, complete the conquest of all dungeons in the game. The plot is extremely similar to the Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team And Blue Rescue Team games. The Expedition in Explorers is similar to the Exile term in Rescue. The Grovyle in Explorers would be similar to Gengar in Rescue, in the sense that Grovyle is causing a "unthinkable event"; Gengar caused the Meteor to fall in Rescue while Grovyle is stealing Time Gears in Explorers which would stop the flow of time completely. List of Available Starters *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu *Meowth *Chikorita *Totodile *Cyndaquil *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Munchlax *Skitty *Riolu (Explorers of Sky only) Dungeons Gallery es:Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Side Games Category:Games